


HTTYS - Timestamp #11

by orphan_account



Series: Training!Verse [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bondage, Food Kink, Ice Play, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, but i promise no food will be used as lube :p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was meant to be a joke. Honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HTTYS - Timestamp #11

**Author's Note:**

> No seriously guys, this was meant to be a joke. A tiny little scene in another timestamp but then it spawned this whole thing and I jus really have no idea what happened here. I don't even have a food kink or anything???
> 
> Also the first part of this time stamp is from Dean's POV for a change.

It was just meant to be a joke. Honestly. If Dean had known what it would lead to…yeah, he probably still would have done it.

Everything had started normal enough, Dean was sitting at the kitchen table, working on his laptop with the remnants of his afternoon snack still littered across the table. He was naked, not having bothered to put on clothes after fucking Castiel on the couch a bit earlier. Meanwhile, Castiel was lying curled up in his basket, eyes closed but not sleeping.

Answering emails was a necessary but boring part of Dean’s job and soon he found a distraction in form of the jar of honey that was still on the table. He stuck his fingers in, coating them in the sticky liquid and reached down to smear it along the shaft of his cock.

“Hey, Cas? Wanna treat yourself to something sweet?”

When Castiel looked up, Dean practically waved his dick at him. He expected Castiel to roll his eyes or maybe even laugh, then forget about the whole thing. What he did not expect was Castiel getting up and crawling over to him where he actually started licking his cock clean.

All Dean could do was sit there, slack-jawed, not sure how to deal with the situation.

When Cas was done he sat back and smirked up at Dean, licking his lips. The little fucker knew exactly what he was doing. In retaliation Dean just pulled him back onto his cock, letting him serve as cockwarmer for the next hour that he actually spent working. This wasn’t over.

Since then, Dean has gotten quite a few (really amazing) blowjobs while Cas licked some kind of food off of him. He wasn’t sure if come mixed with maple syrup was very tasty but Cas never complained and always enthusiastically cleaned Dean’s cock from every last drop.

Today Dean wants to try something different. He’s on the phone with one of his clients, hoping that the conversation is over soon because he has plans. Cas is already tied up in the bedroom and Dean wants nothing more than to grab the chocolate sauce and whipped cream from the kitchen and go upstairs.

When he’s finally able to end the call he wastes no time getting the two bowls, a spoon and a paintbrush and heads upstairs where he’s greeted with a surprising sight. Cas doesn’t even react when he enters, his eyes are closed and he looks like he’s sleeping. When Dean nudges his shoulder with his elbow he makes an adorable snorting sound and scrunches up his nose.

“Did you seriously just fall asleep?”

Castiel blinks a few times and then nods, looking embarrassed. It’s actually kind of cute and means that Cas trusts him if he feels safe and relaxed enough to fall asleep while he’s tied up.

Dean puts the bowl with the chocolate sauce and the paintbrush down on the bedside table and goes to kneel on the bed between Cas legs, placing the bowl with the whipped cream next to Cas chest. He doesn’t really have a plan, they’re both new to this, but he has no problems improvising. At least he remembered to cover the bed with an old blanket that he wanted to throw away anyway so they wouldn’t completely mess up the sheets they normally use.

He scoops up some of the cream with the spoon and Cas eyes go wide when he drops it in the middle of his chest. Dean leans down and it only takes three licks to clean up. He repeats the process several times, enjoying all the sighs and quiet moans he gets from Cas. Dean didn’t bring a lot of whipped cream (there is more he wants to do and he doesn’t want to get sick), but the little that he has he places strategically on Cas body.

There’s some smaller drops around Cas navel where he’s a bit ticklish, one on each collarbone and the last two go on Cas nipples where Dean takes his time licking them off, nibbling and sucking on the nubs. If Cas wasn’t still in chastity Dean would do the same to his cock but he’s already decided that Cas will get his orgasm tomorrow so he makes a mental note to do this another time.

For the next part Cas has to be untied so he can turn onto his stomach before Dean cuffs him to the bedposts once again. This time Dean uses the paintbrush to draw on Castiel’s back with the chocolate sauce and they play a little game where Cas has to guess what it is. Mostly it’s just letters and numbers, but sometimes Dean will spell out whole words that he slowly licks up afterwards. At one point he writes down ‘cock’ before removing it with his tongue and replacing it with ‘slut’. It’s adorable how these things can still make Castiel blush when Dean asks him to say the words out loud.

Eventually the words turn into random patterns that Dean traces with his tongue and he keeps doing it until he runs out of sauce. Castiel seems to enjoy it, having this done to his back is probably not as arousing as when it’s his chest but if the little sighs Dean can hear are anything to go by, he’s having a good time.

Once the second bowl is empty too Dean puts it next to the other one on the bedside table and grabs some lube instead before stripping off his boxers and kneeling between Cas legs again. Cas grumbles a bit when Dean pulls out the plug he’s wearing and replaces it with two lubed fingers but he still wiggles his hips a bit, obviously waiting for more.

“See? There’s a reason why I always call you my little slut.”

Dean kisses the back of Cas neck, enjoying the disgruntled sound Cas makes and then pulls his fingers out, happy that the plug makes preparation pretty much unnecessary. Once he’s lubed up his cock, Dean slides in with one smooth thrust and then lies down, covering Castiel’s body with his own. He reaches up to where Cas hands are still in cuffs and laces their fingers together, holding on tight. They’re not in a hurry and Dean wants to take his time.

He fucks Castiel for what feels like hours, long, slow thrusts drawing moans from both of them. Cas seems content to lie there and take what Dean gives him, only occasionally rolling his hips. When Dean finally comes he doesn’t make a sound, just presses his forehead to the back of Castiel’s neck while he lets his orgasm wash over him. He doesn’t want to move but he knows he has to pull out and he reluctantly sits up.

Cas is pliant underneath him, he doesn’t move when Dean puts the plug back in and unties him, doesn’t even say anything when he lies down on top of him again. Dean kisses the back of his neck and considers if he should ask if anything’s wrong when Cas suddenly turns his head to look over his shoulder and says in a completely deadpan voice: “I could go for some ice cream right now.”

Dean nearly chokes on his own spit while trying not to laugh and decides it’s better to just nod. They’re definitely doing that again.

 

~****~

 

As nice as their escapades with the whipped cream and chocolate sauce have been yesterday, Castiel knows today is going to be even better. Dean promised he’d get to have an orgasm today and even though Castiel knows that this means he’s probably going to be teased mercilessly, he’s excited.

After breakfast Dean replaces his usual plug with a vibrating one and keeps messing with the settings all morning. He was careful to avoid pressing it against his prostate and it’s driving Castiel mad. Usually he’d go for a morning run on the treadmill but that’s pretty much impossible today so he spends the better part of four hours watching cartoons on TV while Dean does some work and occasionally throws him amused glances.

After Castiel suffered through lunch where Dean handfed him while turning the vibrations to the highest setting, they go upstairs and Castiel knows that’s where the really hard part begins. He gets tied to the bed in his usual spread eagle position and then blindfolded.

“Don’t want you to see what I’ve got planned for you today. But I think you’ll like it.”

That doesn’t sound good.

Dean pats his chest and moves away, Castiel can hear him walking around, presumably grabbing the things he wants to play with today. He can’t figure out what they are, except the last one, because he knows exactly what it sounds like when Dean puts the fucking machine into position. Dean only uses it when he wants to drag the sessions out for an hour or more and Castiel groans. This is going to be a long afternoon. It earns him a laugh from somewhere at the foot of the bed.

“You know, I don’t think I’ll gag you today, I’d much rather hear you moan and scream.”

Castiel's breath hitches when the cock cage is taken off and Dean strokes him to full hardness, then he actually sheds a tear of frustration when Dean puts a cock ring on him.

“Sorry Cas, but I don’t want this to be over so soon. Now we can really get started.”

Castiel tries to keep his breathing even as Dean removes the vibrating plug and instead pushes in the dildo that’s attached to the machine. For a few moments nothing happens and Castiel wishes he was able to see but then he can feel the first thrust of the machine, slow and teasing. Dean doesn’t give him any time to adjust to it though and latches onto one of his nipples, sucking on it, while he pinches the other one between his fingers. Castiel gasps and arches his back, trying to get closer to Dean’s mouth and hand. He thinks he can hear Dean murmuring ‘nipple whore’ against his chest.

After that Dean’s touch is gone and the next thing he knows is that there’s something dripping onto his cock. It’s not much and it takes him a moment to realize that it’s probably honey or syrup and that Dean most likely plans to lick it off him. Shit.

Getting the stuff off his cock is torture. Dean never actually takes him into his mouth, just licks long stripes from the base to the head and occasionally presses kisses to the shaft. Eventually his cock feels clean again but it hurts and even though he can’t see it he knows it must be at least a deep red by now. As soon as Dean’s mouth is gone from there it’s back on his nipples, alternatively licking and sucking on both of them until they’re both hard. The nipple clamps are even worse when Castiel can’t prepare himself for the pain and he screams when Dean puts them on.

“Shhh, it’s okay. We’re taking a little break now, or rather I am. You’ll just stay here and look pretty.” He pats Castiel’s cheek once and then he’s gone.

Castiel doesn’t know if he’s still in the room or not but he resigns himself to waiting. At one point Dean comes back and holds a bottle of water to his lips which Castiel drinks eagerly from but that’s all he hears from Dean in god knows how long. With the machine still fucking him, the pain of the clamps and the cock ring denying him release it’s difficult for Castiel to tell the time.

Dean sneaks up on him and the sudden tug at the clamps has Castiel hissing in pain.

“Just wanted to let you know I’m back. Ready for round number two? No? Too bad, we’re doing it anyway.”

Castiel doesn’t react, just waits for what’s coming next. He’s not expecting the vibrator being held against the shaft of his cock and he squirms, trying to get away. The pleasure is definitely turning into pain at this point and he doesn’t know how much more he can take. He’s still violently tugging at his bonds when a sharp pain in his nipples makes him stop. “Stop squirming or I’ll keep pulling at these clamps.”

Castiel fights to stay in place and he can feel the blindfold slowly soaking with tears. Dean flicks the clamps from time to time but mostly he just traces the length of Castiel’s cock with the vibrator, sometimes switching to his balls and perineum. It feels like ages until he stops and when he takes the clamps off too Castiel tries to ignore the pain and hopes that this will be the end of it. He groans in frustration when Dean tells him there’ll be another break before they continue but at least Dean promises they’ll be done after that.

He’s once more there with a water bottle during the break and Castiel is grateful for it, his throat was getting scratchy from all the moaning. The relentless thrusting of the machine is all that keeps him company while Dean is gone and with the way Castiel’s cock feels like it might either explode or fall off he really doesn’t know if he can take what Dean plans on doing next.

Weird noises that he can’t place alert Castiel to Dean’s presence.

“Just a little bit longer Cas, hang in there.”

Castiel tries not to move when he can feel Dean kneeling on the bed next to him. There’s that sound again and although it’s familiar he can’t think clearly enough to figure out what it is. Dean doesn’t keep him guessing and realization hits with the first touch of coldness against his chest.

Ice. Dean has ice cubes.

Castiel can feel the cold wetness on his chest as it melts and it’s actually not that bad, he’s been burning up ever since this whole thing started.

“If it helps, I didn’t bring a lot of ice so this won’t take too long and afterwards I’ll let you come.”

Castiel manages a small smile but he’s not sure if Dean even sees it. The next two ice cubes are placed on his nipples and it doesn’t even feel half bad, the cold soothing the sore nubs. Dean doesn’t move them around, just lets them melt there and takes another cube instead, tracing Castiel’s collar bones with it before drawing a line down his chest and letting the rest melt in his navel. Cubes number five and six are used on his balls which is a strange mixture between pleasant and uncomfortable and when Dean announces that there’s only one cube left Castiel knows for sure where this one’s going.

Dean is a lot more thorough with this one than he was with the others, making sure to run the ice cube over every part of Castiel’s cock and when he’s done he lets the rest melt on the head, droplets running down the shaft. It’s kind of surreal for Castiel, the few times Dean has used ice on him so far was to bring him back to softness so he could be locked up again. Feeling the coldness on his cock but staying hard is a weird experience.

There’s no warning before the cockring is suddenly gone and Dean swallows him down. Castiel can't hold back a scream but it just feels so good he doesn’t care. He’s never expected to last long and Dean just has to bob his head a few times before Castiel is coming down his throat with a scream and then promptly passes out.

Everything is a bit blurry when he opens his eyes and Castiel needs a few moments to take in the scene. The blindfold is gone (obviously) and according to the clock he spent nearly three hours tied up. There’s steam coming out of the bathroom and he can hear water running which means Dean is either taking a shower or preparing a bath. Castiel’s ass feels empty and he can see the fucking machine pushed to the side, the vibrator he was wearing before nowhere to be found.

He considers calling out but Dean chooses that moment to come out of the bathroom, only wearing his boxers and with a smile on his lips.

“Hey Cas, bath’s almost ready.”

Castiel gets untied then and Dean gently rubs and massages the places where the imprints from the cuffs are before handing him a bottle of water. The room spins a bit when Castiel sits up but he manages to stay sitting upright and downs nearly the whole bottle in one go. He lets Dean take the collar off before following him to the bathroom and climbing into the tub with hot water. Most of the time he only gets to take showers so he relishes the times when he gets to have a proper bath.

Dean is already kneeling next to the tub with shampoo in his hands and Castiel knows he can completely relax now. Bathing time means that Dean will take care of him and he can just lie back and do nothing. So Castiel closes his eyes and lets Dean wash his hair and massage his scalp, contentedly humming to himself. After that Dean uses soap with a smell Castiel can’t place to clean him up and Castiel’s breath hitches when Dean reaches down to his cock and balls but the touches are so gentle and caring that Castiel can’t really find it arousing. He knows that after the bath he’ll be locked up again anyway.

Once Dean is done, Castiel gets out of the tub and lets Dean dry him off with a towel. Next comes the cock cage and Castiel can see that Dean has cleaned it up too. Lastly Dean rubs some cream onto Castiel’s neck and throat, something he does regularly to prevent the skin underneath the collar from chafing and getting irritated.

After the collar is put on they both go downstairs and Castiel is allowed to wait on the couch while Dean goes to make them sandwiches. He knows they’ll spend the rest of the day watching TV and cuddling on the couch. Dean will probably kiss him, pet his hair and tell him how much fun it is to play with him, just like he always does. And if Castiel is honest, he looks forward to these moments even more than he does to his orgasms. With Dean’s arms wrapped around him he feels happy and safe and he wouldn’t give that up for anything.


End file.
